the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Being of the Forest
'Description' Through training extensively with wood release jutsu the user's body has seemed to have become one with the jutsu they had spent so much time practicing. Their body has taken on the aspect of the forest and trees as such they have taken on new abilities and are tied into the world around them. They are now one with the forest, being as such their body is now made up of a plant like substance. To take this rank upgrade you must meet the requirements listed below. Requirements S-rank Restriction ''' '''Wood Release 'Jutsu' Note: All jutsu listed were taken from existing characters' pages, and they do '''not' contain all of the feats you can take under rank upgrade the page is about. Feel free to add more if you create them or in the occasion you take them from the Naruto canon but they aren't listed here!'' Note 2 Note Harder: Supercharge costs are '''not' added since they depend on a character's CC, but upkeep costs are, after the description of each feat. '' Note 3 Note Harderer: Notes about special cases or factors, if not in the feat's description, will. Always. Be. After. The. Description Improved Transformation -''' The user can now take on the identities of other people. This feat is an improved transformation that doesn't wear off if the user is hit or harmed, it allows the user to completely and thoroughly disguise their smell and sound, although if they want to provide a convincing knock off of another person's smell/voice, they'll need to have heard what they're mimicking. for each version 'Mayflower technique - '''Allows the user to meld into the earth and trees. This technique makes the user weak to fire and lightning release while melded. Melding doesn't guarantee evasions and still depends on the user's ability to dodge an attack to get a successful meld. (Has the range and mechanics of all other melds.) 10CP/round to maintain '''Tracking -' The user can create and plant an undetectable tracking spore that allows him/her to track their opponent as long as the tracking spore is active. When the tracking spore is active, the user can track the target no matter how far away the target moves from the user. The user is unable to discern what is going on around the target and can only know where the target is located. This tracking ability costs 10 CP and the spore can be turned on and off during a mission and costs 5 CP/round when active to track the target. Only one target can be tagged in such a manner at a time, and targets cannot be switched between. The spore lasts for only a single RP or mission. 5CP/round while tracking 'Clone Decoy -' This clone is not a true shadow clone but is able to fool anyone not using sensory techniques by being indistinguishable from the user. The clone can be used to bind the target (hold equal to CP invested in the decoy, follows normal binding mechanics) if it makes contact with a target by touching them or being touched by them. The clone can be set up for combos with sealing, as well. 10CP 'Body Splitting -' This feat allows the user to split his body in half. Both halves have the exact same stats as the user and the user’s chakra pool is divided equally between each half. As long as one half survives a mission/RP, the player survives, in effect "regenerating" their other half at the conclusion of the mission/RP, getting their entire complement of RUs back, as well as their entire endurance and CP, as these always replenish after a mission/RP. When the user splits his halves, his/her RU’s are split up after discussion with the mods when the RU is initially taken. This will be done on a case by case basis with each character. BotF feats are usable by both halves of the user. * Splitting into two, or fusing two into one, are both actions that require the user's full turn action. * The user’s chakra will be divided in half between each body. * When a halve uses all of its CP it immediately become exhausted like any normal person would, after this it will need to rejoined with the other half to be able to be used again. * Each half have the exact same stats as the user. * Both the white and black half would take damage normally, but when the bodies fuse back together the percentage of damage each has taken is averaged. I.E. if the white body has taken 50% of damage and the black body has taken 20% of damage, when the bodies fuse back together, the whole body would have taken 35% damage. * If one half dies, the remaining half can not recover the lost CP or RUs that were split off, these return at the end of the thread/mission/fight. * This technique only allows the body to split in half, meaning two separate bodies, this feat does not allow someone to split into 3 or more bodies. 'Telepathic Bond -' This feat can only be taken after the Body Splitting feat has been taken and allows the bodies to share a telepathic bond. This connection can be made as long as the transmitting body is standing still. per use '''Known Users None Category:Rank Upgrade